


What Reynir should not have seen

by Mpkorver



Series: 12th chapter break fics [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cute, Dreamworld, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpkorver/pseuds/Mpkorver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reynir sees something in the dreamworld that wasn't meant for his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Reynir should not have seen

Reynir opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing he was in the dreamworld again. He made it! He was laying on the grass of his meadow. The Icelandic wanted to find Lalli. Since they couldn’t communicate in in the physical world, he wanted to ask a couple of mage-related things now.

The redhead started walking in the direction he thought he could find Lalli. The environment changed when he effortlessly entered Lalli’s haven, unaware that wasn’t appreciated.

“Lúlli! Where are you? Oh!” Reynir yelled, right before he put his hand on his mouth when he noticed Lalli was asleep on the shelves on his pond. The Icelandic mage was curious to ask him questions, but didn’t want to wake him up. He wouldn’t want to be rude.

 _Apparently it’s possible to sleep within the dreamworld_ , Reynir noticed. He figured Lalli might wake up on his own soon. Approaching the Finn, he noticed something odd. Some kind of balloon was flying above him.

When Reynir saw it more clearly, it looked like a hologram of some sort. Then he realised. It was probably what Lalli was dreaming. Reynir kneeled down next to Lalli’s pond and the strange balloon to inspect the hologram, curious what Lalli was dreaming about.

What Reynir saw surprised him as much as he had expected it. In Lalli’s dream, visible as a hologram above his head, Lalli and Emil were cuddling and kissing. Emil’s hair was even more sparkly than in real life and Lalli’s fingers were going through it. Emil was holding him and stroking his spine and arms, planting kisses on his cheeks. Emil smiled and Lalli was enjoying it as well.

Reynir blushed as red as his braid. He wasn’t supposed to see this, it was private! Embarrassed, Reynir walked away, careful not to wake Lalli. He wouldn’t want to see it if the dream went any further.

The scenery in the dreamworld changed again when Reynir got back in his meadow. Having arrived there, he grinned widely. He knew something was going on between those two. And they were such a cute couple. Reynir was determined to help them get together. For now, though, he wondered whether Lalli could influence the dream he was having. Did his subconscious make up the dream or was it Lalli’s free will, fully aware of what he was doing? Reynir decided to ask Onni, if he could find them.

Reynir wandered around the dreamworld for a bit, looking if Onni was there. No such luck, Onni seemed to be awake. Reynir felt himself disappearing. He lost his colours and woke up.

The mage opened his eyes again. He was in the bunkroom of the cattank. Lalli, under Tuuri’s bed, was still sleeping, he softly smiled and murmured Emil’s name. Reynir giggled. On his toes, he stepped outside.

“Breakfast will be ready in a minute.” Mikkel said, hiding the squirrel in the soup.  
“Okay, thanks.” Reynir said and went to Tuuri to ask her some questions.  
“Tuuri, how much do you know about the… how is it called… place where mages go when they’re asleep?”

“Oh, the dreamworld?” Tuuri answered. “Because I’m not a mage, I don’t have any first-hand experience. But Onni has told me a lot about it. What do you want to know?”  
“It’s possible to sleep within the dreamworld, right?” Reynir started.  
“Yes, because mages need actual rest as well. They can’t be active in their space all the time.” Tuuri replied. “Did you know it’s possible to dream even within that sleep?” she asked.  
“Yes, about that,” Reynir replied, “do you know if mages can influence those dreams?”  
“Oh yes, absolutely. They’re completely lucid dreams. Mages often use it to relax, or to feel better, Onni told me.”

Reynir grinned.  
Tuuri got suspicious. “Why? What are you planning to do?” she asked with half a smile.  
“Nothing, nothing.” Reynir started, holding his hands up in a ‘no’ gesture. He decided not to tell Tuuri what he had seen, for Lalli’s privacy.  
“Riiight…” Tuuri smirked. “It’s Onni, hm? Well, none of my business.”

“Oh, Lalli, there you are.” Mikkel said when Lalli stepped outside the cattank, stretching.  
“You’re just in time for breakfast.” He handed Lalli a bowl. Reynir and Tuuri heard food-sounds so they went grabbing some breakfast as well.

“Lalli, you look happy.” Tuuri noticed. “Did you have a nice dream?” she innocently asked.  
Lalli blushed furiously. “M-mitä? No! I mean yes! I mean I don’t remember my dream!” he said defensively.  
Tuuri was confused. Something was going on here, but she’d never find out.


End file.
